The Phantom in Wonderland
by LastFright
Summary: Ghost Writer decides to teach Danny a lesson about respect for the classics by writing writing him into Alice in Wonderland. Danny soon finds himself sucked into a world of madness and mayhem, where all logic has been thrown out the window, and everyone he knows is in it with him. Follow Danny as he tries to find a way to escape this storybook nightmare and get back to reality.


The Phantom In Wonderland

By: LastFright

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own Danny Phantom.

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman.

_Alice in Wonderland_ Written by Charles Lutwidge Dodgson A.K.A. Lewis Carroll

I own the cover image, so don't use it.

This story is just for fun.

* * *

**Prologue: To Teach A Lesson**

The brilliant yellow sun lazily beamed its warm rays down on the ground below, bringing about an unwelcome thickness in the air. It was a warm and humid spring afternoon, with not a cloud present in the vivid sea of blue up above to shield the people from the light. The majestic trees gently swayed from side to side, dancing in the warm breeze that passed them by. Tireless honeybees flitted to and fro, going from flower to flower, collecting the golden pollen. The tall skyscrapers appeared to be melting from the heat that mercilessly bombarded the sturdy steel and glass. The day dragged on, moving at a snail's pace, and savoring each individual second. The usually crowded asphalt roads were almost void of all cars. Even the people were weary of the never-ending day. The denizens of Amity Park lounged in their homes, with the air conditioning and fans turned on, staying out of the horrible heat.

One such person was Danny Fenton. The fifteen year old boy was lying on his bed with a book in his hands. The teenager flipped through the book, bored to death. It was rare to find the boy with a book in his hands. Usually, Danny would be found hanging out with his friends, playing video games, fighting ghosts, things normal teenage boys do. However, his grades had needed a boost, and Danny was determined to bump his English grade up. At 69.4%, Danny just _had_ to get a good grade on the assignment. He was just _so_ close to a 'C'! Not one to enjoy reading, Danny groaned in annoyance at the prospect of having to read a children's book and write an essay on it.

"What's the point of reading _Alice in Wonderland_? It's book for five year olds! How exactly is _this_ considered important? The halfa thought back to school, remembering how his English teacher, Mr. Lancer, had made the announcement that the class was going to write an essay on a major theme in Lewis Carroll's story, _Alice in Wonderland._ The whole class had complained about the assignment, but Lancer wouldn't change his mind. He went on and on about how it was important for the class to read one of the classics and how the story had great life lessons.

"Lancer's crazy." complained Danny closing the book. "There's no lesson in this piece of junk!" The frustrated teen threw the book at the wall. It landed on the floor with a thump. Suddenly, a pale blue mist seeped out from between his lips. Danny gasped at the cold sensation, knowing exactly what it meant.

"A ghost? Here?" Danny sat up looking for the intruder.

"Well, well, well. It looks like someone needs to learn to respect books." The specter phased through the wall the book had hit, revealing himself to be none other than Ghost Writer.

"And it looks like someone is about to get their butt kicked back to the Ghost Zone. What are you doing here?" asked Danny, changing into his ghostly alter ego. Danny Phantom. The author ignored the halfa's response and proceeded to pick up the mistreated book from the ground, glancing at the cover. "Ah, _Alice in Wonderland_, a wonderful tale of madness and insanity. Why did you throw this book away? Do you not understand this story's literary value?!"

"It's a lame story for kids. What's to understand?" retorted Danny, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"There's more to it than what meets the eyes, Danny." Ghost Writer was irritated. Not only did he throw a book at a wall, but he insulted it as well.

"The story's boring and pointless! It doesn't have a single lesson in it!"

"Then perhaps you have to be taught one" said Ghost Writer, a malicious grin forming on his pale face. A strong gust of wind blew throughout the room. Danny struggled to stay on his feet, his hair whipping around like crazed snakes. Ghost writer stood with his hands out, his chin up, and eyes closed. His white aura glowed brightly. He then spun in a circle, creating a purple whirlwind White light shot out from the whirlwind. When the whirlwind exploded, Ghost Writer was surrounded in a ring of magenta smoke. As the specter continued spinning, the smoke solidified into a doughnut-shaped, translucent keyboard with eight sets of screens and purple keys. Ghost Writer outstretched his hands, and the keyboard started glowing a bright white light The device sent out a purple beam of energy at Danny, engulfing him with its energy.

Danny screamed in pain as the beam hit him. He felt reality slowly bend around him, forcing him into the world that was being written for him. Danny soon disappeared, erased from the reality, and placed in another. Ghost Writer laughed maniacally as he started typing his story. Where the ghost buy had been, a simple maroon book appeared, surrounded in a ghostly purple glow. Written in large white letters were the words:

**THE PHANTOM IN WONDERLAND**

* * *

LF: Hey guys, LastFright here. I got inspired and this is the end result. I know this chapter was shorter than what I usually write, but I'm tired and I can't write anymore. The actual story wasn't even a thousand words... The shame. I hope I have the time to continue the story. Bet you all can't guess who everyone is going to be in the story! Obviously, Danny will be Alice, but there's no why you can guess who will be everyone else! Also, I'm actually wondering if this story counts as a crossover. It uses characters from the book, but they are being played by characters in Danny Phantom, like a play or something. But the setting, character concepts, themes and all that are based on the book. So would it actually be a crossover or is it just a normal fanfic? Please tell me! For now, I'm just labeling it as not a crossover. Anyway, please favorite, follow, comment, flame, whatever you want to do. Also a big thanks to all of you people that have read this prologue. I appreciate you taking the time to read this!

Dan Muse: I'm not going to be in this, am I?

LF: Of course not...maybe.

Dan Muse: Which character am I then?

LF: I'm not going to say anything.

Dan Muse: I hate you.

LF: Hate is a strong word.

Dan Muse: I _strongly_ dislike you.

LF: That's better.


End file.
